


Make Me Your Aphrodite

by Grimpotato



Series: Strangers in the Dark [1]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, Warcraft III, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Noir, F/F, Masturbation, Okay maybe a little plot, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but mostly character development related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimpotato/pseuds/Grimpotato
Summary: The Golden Rose gets a new headline singer by the name of Sylvanas Windrunner and Jaina can't keep her eyes off her. Sylvanas escalates the situation and Jaina tries to cool off. Unfortunately her imagination is just a bit too active and she needs to find relief another way.
Relationships: Jaina Proudmoore/Sylvanas Windrunner
Series: Strangers in the Dark [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1429162
Comments: 13
Kudos: 59





	Make Me Your Aphrodite

**Author's Note:**

> **Update 3/15/2020**
> 
> Welcome back if you're rereading this! After a lot of thought and consideration, I've rewritten a few parts for more background information, to correct/fill out a few details that I hadn't before and put this on a proper timeline.   
> \-------------------------  
> I'm still working on bodyguard I promise! I just had this sitting in my drafts folder for a while and wanted to get it out of my drafts. It's not beta'd so all mistakes, poor writing and pacing etc are mine and mine alone.
> 
> Obviously this is the first in the series from a chronological point of view.

It was a quiet night at the Golden Rose but there was a hint of something in the air; an edge like the last gasp of winter that managed to find itself in this little pocket of New Lordaeron. I was leaning against the bar sipping from a glass of dark rum when Li Li Stormstout approached.

She was the niece of one Chen Stormstout, proprietor of the Rose. She was a sweet kid; expressive brown eyes and paws strong enough to break up a fight between two Tauren but delicate enough to stir up some of the best cocktails this side of town. To be honest, I always felt she was wasting her talent as a bartender in a place like the Rose but she'd been here since it opened during the middle of the Prohibition and her loyalty to her uncle ran too deep to abandon him in these hard times.

The Golden Rose was once of the most popular clubs of the era then thanks to the fact that it was in the basement of a reputable building and the only way in was an unassuming doorway sandwiched between a flower shop and a candy store. None of the cops either suspected the place existed or were frequent enough patrons themselves that they turned a blind eye to its location. But it'd been four years since the Prohibition ended and most of the customers found fancier, flashier places to be. All that was left were regulars either too broke or too stubborn to leave; regulars like me.

I looked down at my glass and saw was only a quarter full, so I knocked back the rest in one go and pushed it towards her. "Sure but bottom shelf this time."

"Business doing that well huh?"

"Better than here. Hell, I even have enough paying clients lined up to keep me in work for a whole week," I said with a sardonic smile and a tilt of the head towards the stage. "More like I see that the house band's setting up and I want to be good and drunk before that gnome girl you had last week comes on stage. She's nice enough to look at but tides, she needs to work on her pitch."

Li Li laughed and smiled, looking both a little sly and a little hopeful. "I've got good news for you then. We have a new singer, an elf lady this time with a killer voice. I think you'll like her. Just try not to get this one arrested ok?"

I snorted. "That was one time and the client wanted me to get close. Besides, you didn't need a black widow dragging down your reputation."

"Bold of you to assume Uncle Chen couldn't have spun it into some sort of headliner."

It was my turn to laugh. "If I recall correctly, he milked it for about a month before people got tired of it."

Li Li shook her head as she refilled my glass. "Yeah he did. This one isn't like that though. Try to enjoy the show ok?"

"No promises but I'll at least behave."

Li Li rolled her eyes, clearly not believing me and walked away, leaving me to my drink. I didn't have anything better to do, so i watched the house band setup. There were a couple of new faces. Looked like someone had the good sense to replace the old bassist. I just hoped this one could keep a rhythm.

As for the singer...

Well, it'd been nearly a year since Chen hired someone who could actually keep people's attention for more than a song and another more popular club had hired her with better pay three weeks later. I was willing to put down money that if this one was any good, she'd get snapped up just as fast.

That's how things went in New Lorderaon. Young men and women coming in from all over Azeroth with nothing more than a suitcase, a smile and a handful of dreams. A few with the right mix of grit, determination and a lack of morals could claw their way through the churn this city put them through but most of them didn't make it. Instead they were stuck eking out a living in some factory or warehouse or a rundown joint like the Rose.

It wasn't long before the house lights dimmed and the night elf pianist who doubled as the band leader stepped up to the microphone. She was actually one of the better musicians in the band and I liked her quite a bit. She waited for the handful of conversations to die down before speaking. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen," she said in soft velvet tones. "The Golden Rose is pleased to introduce our newest performer. She hails from the ancient lands of Quel'Thalas and she's got the grace of a lynx and the voice of a nightingale. Please give a warm welcome to Sylvanas Windrunner."

There was a round of polite clapping and a stray wolf call as a slim waisted elven woman came on stage. I almost mistook her for a short night elf given the pale purple hue of her skin, the broadness of her shoulders and her height but the color of her hair was off. I would have called it blonde if it wasn't for the fact that it was too pale to be properly blonde but too yellow for silver. I gave her a closer look and realized that she was just a very tall blood elf. It made me wonder if her skin color and the glowing red eyes were just part of an elaborate illusion to make her stand out more.

Her dress wasn't anything fancy. Just a simple off shoulder black satin number that ended at the knees, revealing a pair of shapely calves. The silhouette of the dress showed off full rounded hips and an ample chest. All told she was pleasant to look at, beautiful even, but beautiful women were a dime a dozen. I wanted to know if she could sing.

The drums kicked in and suddenly I wasn't looking at just another pretty, albeit oddly colored, blood elf. I was looking at a queen. I couldn't say exactly what it was about her that made me think that. Maybe a lift of the chin or shift in posture. Whatever it was, she commanded all the attention in the room and none of us could take our eyes off of her.

Her voice took my breath away, almost literally. The pianist hadn't lied. It was low and sultry, appropriate for a club, but when she reached for the high notes, they came out as pure as freshly fallen snow. It carried a slight echo, a sound that was felt more than heard and stirred a feeling of both longing and melancholy in my chest. I couldn't tell if she infused magic into her voice or if she was just that good. It didn't matter though.

Her eyes scanned the room as she sang. It was a common trick used by most singers; a little eye contact. Add in a small flirtatious smile and the singer could have the audience eating out of her hands but not Sylvanas. She scanned the room like she was looking for something. I was struck with the sudden image of a huntress seeking her prey and suddenly I found those red eyes staring straight at me.

I swallowed hard as she seemed to size me up and smiled directly at me before she turned her attention back to the rest of the audience. I couldn't help but shake the feeling of being marked somehow.

Sylvanas Windrunner captured the eyes and ears of every person in the club that night. Some songs she just sang, using the sheer power of her voice to stir up some emotion or another. For others, she moved with the beat; all sensuous lines and breathy notes.

By the time the set ended she had the entire audience, all ten or so of us, wrapped around her finger. She gave us all a little wave and it earned her a standing ovation as she left the stage.

I sat back down on my stool feeling like I'd gone a couple rounds with one of the boys at the boxing club.

"So? What did you think?"

I blinked and turned my attention slowly to Li Li. She gave me a knowing smile as I took a large gulp from my surprisingly full glass. "Did you top me off?"

"Nope. Not since Windrunner started. She was that good huh?"

"She was definitely something. Where did Chen find her? When's she singing next?"

Li Li laughed. "Caught under her spell already? We have her singing twice a week for now, Wednesdays and Sundays, and would you believe me if I said she came looking for us?"

I narrowed my eyes at Li Li. "Sylvanas Windrunner could command top billing at just about any club in town and she came looking for you. No offense Stormstout, but the Rose isn't what it used to be and you expect me to believe she wants to be here?"

To her credit, Li Li didn't look offended at all. She continued to smile, the fur around her eyes wrinkling and folding against each other with amusement. "Trust me, I was just as surprised as you are Proudmoore. When I first saw her I thought she was here to buy us out, make this her own little vanity project. She demanded to talk Uncle Chen and wouldn't leave until he showed up. Next thing I know, she's got a singing engagement. Apparently the two of them went way back during his traveling days. Between you and me, I think she's bored and it amuses her to be here. But hey, I won't complain if she brings in more customers, if even for a little while."

"What? I don't drink enough for you?"

"Hah!" Li Li tipped her head back and gave a hearty laugh, "We might actually make a profit if you bought something off the top shelf every now and then instead of cleaning us out of our rotgut ."

I shrugged. "Someone's gotta make the sacrifices around here."

"Right. So I guess I'm seeing you on Sunday?"

"Only if you save me a bottle of your worst rum."

"Already have one with your name on it."

I laughed and dropped a couple gold notes on the table. "You're the best Stormstout. See you Sunday."

"See you Proudmoore."

* * *

Sunday turned to Wednesday and then Sunday again.

Before I knew it, Sylvanas's engagement had gone from two nights a week to four and I'd been there for every performance.

It wasn't just me either.

Virtually every member of the audience from that first night had shown up every night after with friends and their friends brought more friends. News of the Rose's newest headline singer spread like wildfire and people were practically beating down the door to get a look. It got to the point where Chen had to hire a doorman in the form of a big orc named Sam and extra help on the floor but Li Li always had a spot at the bar and a bottle of rum waiting for me.

I slid onto my usual stool feeling pretty good. I just had a big pay-off from an easy job and was flush with cash. When Li Li came up with my usual bottle of cheap rum, I grinned and put down a twenty gold note. "Mix me a gimlet and keep 'em coming."

Li Li looked down at the note and then back at me looking utterly baffled. "You're ordering a cocktail."

"A gimlet," I corrected her. "You know, gin and lime juice. But not real lime juice."

"Rose's right?"

I grinned, "Exactly."

She snatched up the bill quickly, like it'd vanish if she left it sitting there for too long. "You're in a good mood tonight. What's the occasion?"

"Big payday. Some big shot lawyer wanted me to track down and bring home his wayward son. Didn't have to look far." I grinned broadly, looking pleased with myself, "The kid never even left town and when I told him daddy dearest was ready to cut him off, he followed me home meek as a lamb."

"Hah!" Li Li barked a sharp laugh loud enough to draw attention from some of the other patrons. She waved them off but kept grinning. "That definitely deserves a drink. Alright, one gimlet coming right up."

I turned my attention to the stage, unable to shake my grin. The house band had just finished setting up. They'd gotten much better since Sylvanas started singing with them; good enough that I didn't wince when one of them tried to take a solo.

I saw a flash of white from the corner of my eye and turned to see Li Li put down a little white napkin and the gimlet on top. She served it in a stemmed glass with a little slice of lime as garnish. The drink itself was cloudy with a light green tint from the addition of Rose's Lime Juice. I took the first sip and tasted something distinctively earthy beneath the sweetness of the cordial.

I looked sharply at Li Li. "Did you..?" I spotted the bottle of Sagehold Gin standing by the mixer and I narrowed my eyes. Something stirred in my chest at the sight of the bottle; a mix of homesickness and longing.

Li Li just gave me a small knowing smile and left me to my drink.

My good mood dampened and I sat there brooding quietly over my gimlet trying to keep the memories of Kul Tiras and what I left behind at bay. The house lights dimmed and the cheering of the crowd pulled me from my thoughts. I turned my attention to the stage and a dark chord from the piano opened the show followed quickly by the soft rush of snares.

"Knew you were, you were gonna come to me." Sylvanas's voice cut through the dark, eliciting a chorus of wolf calls and 'yes ma'am's. A stagehand turned on the spotlight above her, lighting her up from top down. She looked sinful and ethereal in her close fitting red cocktail dress that shimmered under the light. It had a plunging neckline that ended just below the swell of her breasts, showing off an enticing amount of cleavage while her skirt rode up above the knee; high enough to show just a hint of her muscular thighs but not high enough to be considered indecent. Her matching red heels made her look even taller than normal.

She had both hands clasped around the neck of the microphone as she scanned the room. "And here you are but you better choose carefully." Members of the audience clapped and whistled. She smiled at them, acknowledging their presence as she sang. "'Cause I'm capable of anything, of anything and everything."

Her eyes lock onto mine suddenly and they narrowed into what I could only call bedroom eyes, hazy and seductive. Her voice dropped low and one hand reached out towards me, as if beckoning me to approach. "Make me your Aphrodite. Make me your one and only." The sound of her voice was hypnotic and the come-hither gesture she made with her hand made resisting the command even harder. The gentleman to the front and left of me started to rise from his seat in jest and she twisted her wrist to wag her finger at him. "Don't make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy."

I felt hot all over as she sang. Many of her performances over the past few weeks had an element of seduction; the kind of sexiness a performer uses to entice her audience into hanging around. While exciting and playful, there was a certain expectation of distance that put the tease squarely in the real of entertainment.

This felt different.

She was on the hunt for something and made it no secret that I was the prey. It was just overt enough that a few of the other regulars took notice too and kept sending me sly glances.

My face heated up into a furious blush the first time they looked my way and I buried myself in my drink while trying to keep Sylvanas in my field of vision.

I almost choked on a gulp when Sylvanas took the microphone off the stand and stepped off the stage with it. "So you wanna play with magic? Girl, you should know whatcha falling for." She stroked her hand across the cheek of an older woman in time to her words. This earned her a sharp whistle and the woman faking a swoon. A stagehand hurried behind her, uncoiling more cable as she slinked across the room.

She smiled coyly at a man when he slapped her playfully on the ass. "Baby do you dare to do this?" She asked him in song and just as playfully pushed him back. "'Cause I'm coming atcha like a dark horse."

Either he was already drunk or the shove wasn't as playful as I thought when he fell back against a friend but everyone laughed and I felt a knot I hadn't noticed loosen in my gut.

She kept making her way from table to table but her path cut straight towards me. My eyes must have been as wide as saucers when she finally stopped in front of me. She reached out with a finger and I jerked at how cool her skin felt against my cheek. "Mark my words, this love will make you levitate. Like a bird without a cage." Her finger trailed down from my cheek to under my chin, tipping my head upwards towards her as she moved closer until our legs were practically touching.

I figured I was probably taller than her if I was standing but at that moment she seemed to loom over me as she leaned down, her breath ghosting over my face. She smelled like winter, sharp and metallic but with a hint of something spicy and floral underneath. "Down to earth. If you choose to walk away, don't walk away."

My mouth went completely dry when she dropped her hand to take mine and place it on her hip. "It's in the palm of your hand now baby. It's a yes or no, no maybe." She sang the words like a challenge; daring me to be bold.

The dress was soft under my hand and the flesh underneath yielding. A part of me wanted to take what was on offer but dozens of pairs of eyes were on us. She must have sensed my hesitation because her voice dropped at the next lines, "So just be sure before you give it up to me. Give it up to me."

She sounded disappointed and I felt a flash of annoyance. My lips curled into a defiant snarl. "So you wanna play with magic?" I said with a growl and dragged my hand down from her hip to the hem of her dress and then up again, this time under her skirt. I could feel the chill of her skin even over her stockings. It was strange but not enough for me to continue stealing her lines. "Girl, you should know what you're falling for."

Her eyes widened in surprise. First at me for stealing her chorus and wider still when I gave her silk clad thigh a brief squeeze before dropping my hand and leaned back. I must have looked smug because the entire bar erupted in cheers and catcalls at my display of courage.

Sylvanas narrowed her eyes at me before flashing her fangs in a predatory grin. "Baby do you dare to do this? 'Cause I'm coming atcha like a dark horse. Are you ready for a perfect storm, a perfect storm?" She put her hand on my chest, the glow of her eyes blazing as she pressed closer. "'Cause once you're mine, you're mine. There's no going back."

A jolt of arousal hit me like lightning striking a clocktower. My breath came short and I thought about kissing her right then and there. The pianist hit a jarring cord that seemed to startle Sylvanas and she glared over her shoulder. The night elf at the keys shrugged and leaned into her own microphone. "She's a beast. I call her Karma."

There was an edge to her words, a warning I wasn't sure was for me or Sylvanas. But Sylvanas pulled away nonetheless and made her way back to the stage as the pianist spoke poetry to the beat.

Blood rushed in my ears and I felt an uncomfortable wetness between my legs as I watched her walk away, eyes transfixed on the curve of her ass. She must have known I was staring because she threw an extra sway in her step and shot me a smoldering look over her shoulder before ascending the stage.

I tried to pay attention, I really did but as soon as the song ended, several of the regulars approached me. Some clapped me on the back, congratulating me on catching Sylvanas's attention. A few tried to ask if we slept together already and wanted to know details. I made a face and escaped from the Golden Rose as fast as I could.

* * *

I thought the walk home would help clear my head but the warm spring night did nothing to alleviate the low burning arousal in my gut or shake the vision of those red glowing eyes staring at me.

By the time I made it to my apartment, I knew I had to do something. So I locked my apartment door and left a trail of clothing from the door to my bathroom. A cold shower was the usual remedy for situations like these.

I couldn't have been more wrong.

The water was cold but not cold enough. It hovered just a few degrees below what Sylvanas's skin had felt like against mine. I growled in frustration. If it was going to be like that, I'd get her out of my head another way.

I turned the temperature up, just enough to match my memory and leaned into the water. It took a moment for my body to adjust and then I sighed and started slow. My hands were cold from the water but I didn't mind. It only fed into the illusion as I brushed my fingers against the column of my throat and across my collarbones.

Closing my eyes, I could see her sly smirk and hear her voice crooning softly in my ear, "Are you ready?"

"Yes,"I hissed even as I cupped my breasts. I worked them slowly, circling the sensitive skin around my nipples with my thumbs and gradually moving them closer until the sides of my thumbs brushed against the cool hardened nubs. I gasped, arching my back into my hands.

"My my," the memory of Sylvanas murmured and her smirk widened. I scraped my thumbnail against my nipples; once, twice and then started rolling them between thumb and forefinger. I imagined her hands on me; long slender violet skinned fingers plucking and twisting my nipples.

I like to think that I'm a patient person but the thought of those fingers between my legs turned the low heat in my belly into an inferno. It was her hand that trailed from my breast, tickling the sensitive skin beneath it and lower. A finger ran a slow circle around my belly button and my entire body shuddered in anticipation.

Her eyes blazed in my mind as I touched myself. I was wet and not just from the shower. My knees almost buckled at the sensation and I had to take my other hand, the one still playing with my breast, and use it to brace myself against the shower wall. I leaned into the wall as I slowly inched my feet apart to give my hand more room to work and a lower center of balance.

"Give it up to me," Sylvanas sang in low husky tones as I started to rub the pads of two fingers against my clit. They glided effortlessly against it and I moaned. The sound echoed off the tile walls, reminding me of the reverb in her voice. I kept at it, increasing the pressure with every pass until I was panting hard with my forehead pressed up against the cool tile of the wall. I could feel the ghost of her body pressed up against me as water pounded against my back.

"You're mine," she murmured in my ear and it was her fingers that pinched and tweaked my clit. "Ah! S-sylvanas!" I yelped and suddenly I was coming. My entire body tensed, back arching and knees locking to support my weight even as my fingers rubbed frantically to draw out every bit of pleasure phantom Sylvanas could provide.

My entire body twitched as I came down and then I was hissing at the over sensitivity at my own touch. I slumped forward, sliding to my knees, shivering and panting even as I imagined her self-satisified smirk before reality took over.

I fumbled for the knob, twisting it to hot while I knelt in a daze. I didn't even know the woman and yet just the vision of her had me coming harder and more quickly than any partner before.

I had no idea what to do and just let the hot water wash over me until it turned as cold as her touch.

* * *

I avoided the Golden Rose for a good two weeks after that. I was pretty sure she'd been toying with me that night; just playing around to make the show more interesting. It was just my own damn imagination that took it too far and I was embarrassed.

But fate had other ideas.

It had been a slow day at the office and I was feeling restless. So I decided to shut down early and start making my way home. The weather was fine, only slightly overcast with a cool gentle breeze. So I thought it'd be a good idea to walk home instead of catching a cab but my feet had other ideas. Before I knew it, I was walking past the Rose.

Chen was standing outside supervising a couple of burly dwarves as they hauled kegs of beer from the back of a truck into the Rose's cellar. He noticed me when I hesitated nearby and waved. "Proudmoore!" he called out and left his post by the cellar door to walk up to me.

Chen Stormstout was tall for a Pandaren and almost as round as he was tall. His burly body and thick fur had a habit of making people think he was fat but I knew better. I'd seen him bodily lift and toss out a drunk and belligerent customer like a wet rag more than once.

"Proudmoore," he huffed as he trotted up to me. "Haven't seen you in a while." He smiled, the fur around his eyes crinkling the same way his niece's did when she found something amusing.

I gave him a noncommittal shrug. "Been busy. Clients can be pretty demanding."

Chen hummed. "Are you free right now?"

I froze. I had half a mind to tell him yes, that I was on my way to make a house call but I opened my mouth before my brain could catch up. "Sure. What do you need?"

Chen grinned widely and reached out to take my hand as he bodily hauled me down the alleyway, a set of stairs and through the backdoor. "Oh, it's not for me," he said. "One of my employees missed seeing you around. Thought I would do her a favor and let you two catch up when there's fewer prying eyes wandering about."

I blinked as I followed Chen through the storeroom and down a narrow hallway. The hallway itself was brightly lit but narrow and all the doors were closed. I felt a little claustrophobic as he guided me around a corner. "Li Li? You'd think she'd be glad she could fill my seat with someone who could afford something better than Admiral's Black."

Chen laughed and stopped in front of a door left slightly ajar. "Oh, it's not Li Li," he said, sounding deeply amused. "Here. Windrunner!" He called out the singer's name even as he pushed the door open. "I brought you a guest!"

I peered over Chen's shoulder and my heart nearly stopped at the sight of Sylvanas Windrunner lounging on a red velvet couch reading from a thick leather bound book. She was wearing a simple dressing gown, though it was clear she wasn't expecting any company. "I thought we agreed no guests when the club isn't open," she said in a bored tone, not even looking up from her reading.

"Oh I think you'll like this one. Jaina Proudmoore is here to see you."

Sylvanas bolted upright, her ears pointing up in the same way I'd seen other elven ears react when startled. "Wh-?"

I waved shy at her even as Chen shuffled to the side and towards the door. "Hi?"

"I'll bring some tea around when I'm done with the beer delivery. Have fun you two." Chen chuckled to himself as he shut the door behind him.

Sylvanas glared at the closed door for a moment before turning that glare towards me. She gave me a slow once over and the glare melted into a sultry smile as she slowly leaned back against the couch, arranging herself into a more provocative position. I couldn't help but stare at how the gown was draped in a way that it showed off her long lean legs but kept what was between hidden.

"As I told Chen, I don't like to entertain guests when I'm not performing, but for you, I might make an exception Ms. Proudmoore."

It took a moment for my brain to catch up with her words and I nearly choked. "I um... I'm not really here for that Ms. Windrunner and just Proudmoore is fine."

"Oh?" Sylvanas arched one of her eyebrows, the whisker like end raising like a flag with the motion. "Then what are you here for just Proudmoore?"

She smirked and my entire body felt hot. I knew she was teasing me and I couldn't tell if I wanted to bolt or pin her to the couch. "Honestly? I don't know. Chen flagged me down, said one of his employees missed seeing me around and dragged me down here."

The smirk on Sylvanas's face faded and she narrowed her eyes at the door again. "Did he now? I'll have to have a word with him later." She shifted and made a bit of room on the couch. "But since you're here, why not stay a little? Let's have a chat."

"A chat? Just a chat?" My fingers twitched and I had to will them to stay still.

"Unless you have something more interesting in mind? If so, that will have to wait for later. I'd rather not risk Stormstout walking in on one of his clients in a compromising position with his staff." She gave me another once over. "No matter how tempting the idea might be."

I blushed and shook my head. "No no. A chat is fine. I uh.. it would be nice to get to know you?"

Sylvanas laughed. "You sound so uncertain. Come here. I promise I don't bite." She flashed her fangs at me, "Unless you ask politely, of course."

I swallowed hard and tugged lightly at my tie before moving to sit gingerly on the couch. I'm not sure why I was so nervous. I'd dealt with my fair share of ladykillers and Lotherios. Most of them wouldn't even make me blink but something about Sylvanas had me acting like a teenage boy.

She must have sensed my nervousness or maybe heard how hard my heart was beating because her ears twitched and suddenly in a decidedly unlady like action, dropped her feet on my lap. I was so startled, I started laughing.

She laughed with me and tides, was it not one of the best sounds I ever heard.

The laughter was what broke the ice. I asked her about the book and we had a lively debate about elven versus human schools of philosophy. Chen joined us as promised with a tray of tea from his homeland. She had a biting wit that I found refreshing and Chen had enough of a sense of humor to not take any of it personally.

All too soon, it was time for the club to open and Sylvanas to get ready. Chen ushered me out and instead of my usual seat at the bar, he led me to a table right up front by the stage. I sat there with a glass of rum and cola. A few of the other regulars nodded at me as they took their own seats and we all waited for the show to start. When the house lights dimmed and Sylvanas stepped on stage, she gave me a smile that warmed me up faster than any drink I'd ever had and the feeling stayed the entire show.


End file.
